1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for recording data. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for enabling the simultaneous writing of data to multiple devices through corresponding write threads, where the write threads are independent of each other in order to accommodate the varying characteristics of the multiple devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, users have been limited in the ability to write data stored on a local drive of a computing device to another recording device. For example, if a user wants to burn multiple compact discs (CDs), then the user must burn one disc at a time in the recording device. As one can imagine, this process discourages users from even attempting to create a large number of CDs. A further complicating factor is that when multiple recording devices are installed, the recording devices may have different characteristics, e.g., be different brands, or even use different interface technologies, such as, integrated drive electronics (IDE), small computer system interface (SCSI), universal serial bus (USB), etc. It should be appreciated that it is not a viable alternative to have all of the same types of recording devices due to the reason that over time certain device types are discontinued or replaced. For example, where a user wants to add a device to a pre-existing computer having an integrated recorder, the user will typically base their purchase decision on the cost and availability rather than the brand. Thus, the different characteristics, as well as the different interface technologies have thus far been an insurmountable obstacle in establishing the widespread acceptance of the recording of multiple CD's simultaneously.
Yet another shortcoming when copying data to an optical storage medium occurs when the software is not able to provide data as fast as the recording device can write the data. This situation may cause a buffer under-run and result in the laser of the recording device to shut off. In some cases, a drive may accommodate the turning on and off of the laser, however, the disc produced by this process may be non-standard due to the stopping and starting of the laser during the recording process.
As a result, there is a need to solve the problems of the prior art to provide for a method for recording multiple CD's simultaneously, irrespective of the type of recording device or interface and to perform the recording in a manner that substantially eliminates buffer under-run conditions.